Episode 8293 (3rd January 2014)
Plot Liz tries to persuade Tina that moving to London is not the right answer but Tina confesses that she still has strong feelings for Peter. Leanne tells Nick that he shouldn't dwell on the reaction he provoked in her but he worries that his outbursts of violence are a permanent state of affairs. As David walks past No. 8 he hears Lily crying and looks through the window. Seeing what is happening, he kicks the door in and pulls Max away from the boiling water on the stove. None of the Grimshaws are pleased to see Tony Stewart's return, the boys pointing out what a lousy father he has been. Eileen suggests that Jason take him to the Rovers to get him out of the house. Gail returns home to find the door being repaired, David feeding Max and Lily and a sour Kylie sobering up. Tony suggests that he and Jason do building work together but his son is in no way convinced. Gail leaves David and Kylie alone to try and talk things through and when David points out that their children were put in danger, she starts to break down. Nick isn't convinced that Leanne is still in love with him. She tells him that she is - but with the old Nick that is still within him. Kylie cries that she is a rotten mother and that she both loves and hates David for being a great dad. Tony tells the Grimshaws that he's trying to make up for lost time but Eileen and Todd aren't convinced. Jason isn't entirely hostile to his father, though. David comforts Kylie and persuades her to give it another go. She agrees, with a kiss. Tina and Peter meet in the ginnel and she shocks him with her plan to go to London. He begs her to stay, telling her how sorry he is if he's hurt her and how amazing she is but she tells him to save it for his next fling and walks away from him. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *16a Victoria Street - Bedroom *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Todd Grimshaw mentions the time that Tony Stewart stole £700 from Street Cars, leading to Eileen Grimshaw's arrest. This occurred in Episode 5577 (8th September 2003). *''TV Times'' synopsis: David arrives at the house when sic he sees Kylie out for the count and Max trying to cook pasta on the stove. Incensed that her actions placed the children in danger, he tells her enough is enough; and Tina tells Peter she's moving to London. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,180,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes